A Chance At Mortality
by hotflower06
Summary: Sure the Cullens can live forever but what happens if they could change that?
1. Just Flipping Through The Mail

**Author's Note: Here is yet another Twilight fanfic enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: By now you should know I don't own Twilight, but wouldn't it be wonderful if I did? Or Sports Illustrated or Cosmopolitan or Desperate Housewives**

* * *

RPOV (Rosalie)

I sat down on the couch with a bundle of mail and began flipping through it as there was nothing else good to do.

"Bill, junk, Carlisle, junk, Edward, Esme, junk, junk, me, Emmett, junk, bill, Alice, junk, bill, Jasper, bill, ju-oh," I looked down at an envelope in my hand.

'5 Easy Steps To Mortality' it read, _this could be the answers to my prayers I could be human!_ I thought.

"Rose anything good for me?" asked my husband looking down at the pile of mail on my lap and on the table.

"Just sports illustrated," I said pointing to a glossy magazine

"Sweet," Emmett said snatching it off the table, "See you later babe,"

After I finished sorting the mail, I grabbed the advertisement and stuffed it into my pocket for safe keeping. Then I flipped on the TV, nothing except reruns of lame comedy.

"Nothing's on," said Alice _I already knew this_ I thought aggravated "Never mind it just turned 9, which means Desperate Housewives is on," Alice said

"Are you talking to me or annoying me?" I asked handing her the remote

"Both," she smiled

"Don't you already know what's going to happen?" I asked as she changed the channel

"Just because I see the future Rose doesn't mean I know everything," she answered

"Anyways that would take the fun out of watching TV,"

"Yeah I guess," I said back

"Anything good in the mail?" asked Alice looking at me from the corner of her eyes

"There's a Cosmopolitan and …" I was about to mention the ad but decided not to "That's it," I lied

"Ok!" she didn't seem to notice _gosh she's so gullible_ I thought

After watching 3 hours of pointless TV Emmett came down stairs

"What's on?" asked Emmett

"Some pointless game show," I said staring at the TV

"If it wasn't so addicting I would have stopped watching ages ago," Alice said staring at the TV with a glossed over expression "I know Rosalie lets go shopping!" Alice shouted

"Sounds good to me," I said getting up

"I guess I'll go bother Jasper or Edward then," Emmett said

"Good idea that way I can have one on one with Rosalie," Alice said staring at me

_What is with that look_? I thought then I mentally gulped _she knew of course she knew_

* * *

**AN: Sorry if it's weird it will make sense soon R&R**


	2. Count Me In

**Author's Note: Not one review? Well that's fine I'll write for my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

RPOV

"What do you want to talk about?" I gulped _'why was I so scared?' _I asked myself _'it's just Alice'_

Instead of saying something Alice burst into giggles

"What?" I asked masking my voice with frustration

"I was just thinking we should go shopping," she suggested

"Oh," I said

"What did you think I was going to say?" she asked

"Nothing," I answered

"I'll find out later," she said "Let's go shopping!" she shouted

"Ok," I smiled

We walked out to my convertible

"You need a new car," Alice said

"I know, I'll go out this weekend," I said

"Try next week, you'll find a better car," Alice said as she looked into my future.

"Uh ok," I answered starting the engine

The car ride was quiet as we sped out of Forks into Port Angeles

Alice opened her mouth to say something then closed it; she tried a few more times. I gave up on waiting and turned the radio on; Crush by David Archuleta started playing.

"its good song isn't it?" asked Alice

"Yeah, best song on the radio right now," I answered back

"Too bad he didn't win," Alice said back

I just nodded; it was obvious she had something to say to me. Because she would usually take Bella shopping instead of me, even if Edward had other plans.

Once the song was over Alice turned off the radio

"I know your hiding something," Alice said straight out as I was parking under a large tree.

"What am I hiding?" I asked, not looking at her

"Well first of all there's no need for you to be looking in front of you since we're parked," said Alice I slowly turned towards her.

"Second, don't give me that face I'm not mad with you," Alice said then added a giggle to prove her point "and third you're hiding an ad in your pocket," she said

"So?" I asked

"I know it's to help you become human," Alice said stepping out of the car

"It probably won't work," I said "It's just wishful thinking," I added

"Rose, have you forgotten? I'm physic! And I saw it work on you," she smiled at me

"It works?" I asked shock, _I could be human?_ I asked myself

"Yep," Alice smiled

"Wow," I smiled back

"Oh look at this!" Alice squealed she had suddenly gone into shopping mode

I followed her around, as she bought clothes for Bella, herself, and me. As we shopped neither of us mentioned the ad in my pocket and I almost forgot until we got back into my car.

"I want in," Alice said out of nowhere

"You want in for what?" I asked confused looking at her as I drove

"I want in for the chance to be human," Alice answered

"Ok," I said "you're in," we both smiled as we pulled into the driveway

"Rose!" called Emmett

APOV

Emmett came running up to Rosalie, and pulled her away

"We'll talk about this later," I said to her

Rosalie nodded and walked off with Emmett

"Talk about what?" asked Emmett

Then they ran up the stairs, I pulled all the bags of clothes out of the car

"Need help?" asked Edward coming up next to me

"Sure," I answered, this was pretty usual of Edward but I wasn't surprised

"Is it true what Rosalie thought, that you two knew how to turn human?" asked Edward

"Yes," I answered carrying some of the bags in while Edward caried the rest

"I want in," Edward said

"Of course," I said back

"Bella won't need to be changed," he smiled

**

* * *

**

AN: hope you enjoyed by the way I don't own the song Crush by David Archuleta. R&R please!


	3. Act Human?

RPOV

Alice, Edward, and I were all sitting in the living room, I unfolded the ad and smoothed then I laid it on the floor.

"Part 1," I read out loud "Act human," I said

"Act human?" asked Alice

"How does that help? I bet this is just junk," Edward said frustrated

"How do we act human though?" I asked ignoring Edward

"Do what Bella does?" Alice said but it came out as a question

"Well she is the closest we have to human," I agreed

"As long as it doesn't hurt her," Edward said, Alice rolled her eyes at that comment _overprotective much?_ I thought to myself.

Edward glared

"Don't worry it won't harm Bella," Alice said to Edward

"What's this about harming Bella?" asked Emmett walking into the room

"_Not_ harming Bella," Edward said

"Oh, yeah I thought that would be bad," Emmett said sitting down next to us "I would think you had lost your mind bro! Wait can vampires lose their minds?" Emmett asked

"Probably," I answered

"Cool! So what are we doing?" Emmett asked

"Trying to act human," answered Alice

Emmett's face scrunched as he thought deeply over something "human?" he asked confused

"Yeah, it's a project," I said pulling away the ad but Emmett grabbed it

"Blah blah human blah blah," Emmett read the ad "oh you want to become human," Emmett said realizing what was going on.

"You can too Emmett if you want," offered Alice

"Well of course if Rose is human then so must I," Emmett said

"OK," Alice and Edward said at the same time

"So back to step 1," I said to them

"Bella will be here in 10, 9…" Alice started the count down, I could already smell Bella's scent but I wasn't bothered.

"5, 4…" Alice continued

Esme appeared "what are you kids up to?" she asked us noticing our little circle.

"2, 1 she's here!" Alice said in a high soprano

Bella opened the door, and smiled at our little arrangement "what's this?" she asked

Esme shook her head "who knows," she said then she left

"Hey Bella what is it like to be human?" Emmett asked

_Way to be obvious Emmett!_ I shouted internally

Bella didn't seem to catch on as she walked over to Emmett and began answering "Well, I find being human a pain. Your always hungry, you're always tired and sometimes…it hurts," Bella said

"Hurts?" asked Edward

Bella's cheeks turned red, which only made our curiosity grow wilder

"Yeah, well um I mean only for girls I don't know about guys…" she trailed off

"Oh," I said beginning to realize what she meant

Emmett and Edward turned to me Alice already figured it out

"Huh?" asked Emmett

"Why were you wondering?" asked Bella ignoring Emmett's question

Emmett was about to open his mouth to ask again, I began feeling pity for Bella. "Alice! I think it's time you took Bella on another shopping trip!" I said to her

Her smile widened and she nodded "great idea Rose, then you can teach these two a lesson come on Bella," Alice said dragging Bella to the car.

After they drove away I turned to my husband and Edward "you idiots," I said to them

"What?" they both asked

"I thought by now, especially since both of you have been through medical school several times that you would know, what she was talking about," I hissed at them.

They looked at each other

"No idea what you're talking about Rose," Emmett said

"Her period you idiots!" I shouted at them

"Oh," they both said

"Yeah oh, you just embarrassed her Emmett and you Edward! As her boyfriend you should know these things!" I shouted at them

"I guess I didn't think," Emmett said

"You never do," Edward said "but I didn't either, and I am going to make it up to her by saving her from Alice's shopping trip," he said taking out his cell phone.

I grabbed it out of his hands "no! Edward she'll be fine and I realized we can be human without Bella," I said to them.

"How?" they both asked

"Easy, follow the lives of the sitcoms on TV so many people are obsessed over those things or go shopping. Or join a school sports team; hang out with the rest of the guys at school while Alice and I will hang out with the girls do what you have to be normal!" I shouted the obvious at them

"Normal? That's actually really smart Rose," Emmett said

"Of course I'm not a dumb blonde and by the way Emmett I don't like insults," I said to him

"Sorry baby," Emmett apologized

"This is a good idea," Edward agreed

"Your only saying that because it doesn't involve Bella right?" I asked him

"Partly but, your idea is perfect except for sports we'll have to stay away from that," Edward said

"But why?" asked Emmett his face turning into an adorable puppy dog expression.

"My speed and your strength is just not normal," Edward answered

We all nodded at that

"Ok step one in action starting tomorrow!" we said together

AN: Ok, sorry for late update and a slightly bad chapter hopefully it's still good and you enjoyed! Happy holidays!


	4. Acting Human Easy? Yeah Right RPOV

RPOV

I pulled up to school in my red convertible

"Time to put this plan into action," I said to Emmett

He gave me a long passionate kiss then left to go make friends with Mike and some other boys, and then I left to look for Lauren. She was sitting by the entrance chatting to Jessica.

"Hey!" I said running up to them, like you see in movies _I think_

"Are you talking to us?" asked Jessica snottily, if it wasn't because I wanted to be human I would have snarled at her.

"Of course who else would I talk to?" I asked pretending that I sincerely wanted to become friends with them.

"Your family," answered Lauren like it was obvious

"You get bored of them after sometime," I said to them a _somewhat true answer, you can only take so much hyper Alice, moody Edward, and Zen Jasper before it becomes too much._

"Even Emmett?" asked Jessica

"Not him, I could never get bored of him," I sighed, trying to act the way human girls act about their boyfriends "can I sit down?" I asked

"Sure, so what's dating Emmett like?" asked Jessica her mood changing drastically as she turned to face me. Her expression looked curious so I gave in and told her.

"Amazing," I sighed

"Do you two you know…" hinted Lauren

"Sometimes," I answered

"Oh my god, I knew it!" laughed Lauren; it wasn't a pleasant laugh either to my vampire ears it sounded like a mix between a chainsaw and a bee.

"You knew what?" I asked, pretending to be utterly clueless, this was easier than I thought relaxing into the charade.

"He's only interested in you because you're hot! He's in it for the sex!" she laughed I held back the growl in my throat, _no wonder not many people talked to her she was a bitch!_

"No we love each other," I said, confidently trying to hide my anger that was fuming within, _where was Jasper when I needed him?_

"There's a difference between love and sex," Jessica said, she seemed to be acting just like Lauren, I slightly pitied her for not being herself but ignored it concentrating on not ripping Lauren's head off.

"And what would you two know?" I asked I was getting so aggravated but I had to keep my cool, _I wanted to be human. So badly I wanted it, that I didn't care what they were saying _that's what I kept telling myself.

"What do you mean?" asked Lauren her tone changing to confused, _I guess she didn't expect me fighting back._

"How would you know true love?" I asked, making it clearer for her to understand, _it was true how could she know true love? She never had a real relationship; she never swooned over a guy for more than 20 seconds_ _and all this I heard from Edward the first few days here_. I thought looking back at our first year here in Forks _so many unexpected things had happened, so many things that could have revealed our secret, so many chances we had taken. It was amazing what had happened since we moved here._

"Movies I guess," Lauren finally answered her voice sounded smaller more unsure she realized she couldn't beat me.

"Yeah romantic movies," added Jessica she also could see they were beaten.

"Well you probably didn't know we are getting married after we graduate," I said slipping on my engagement ring_. It was only a few weeks until graduation, and then a few more until Emmett's and I what number was it? Wedding, this time we wanted-well I wanted- something exotic._

"Wow is that real?" they both asked

I nodded

"Doesn't that make you a gold digger?" asked Jessica, that annoyed me _they should have known better then to call me that, all the members of the Cullen family shared the money. There was defiantly enough to spread around, even with Alice's and mine expensive shopping trips._

"Can you not say anything nice at all?" I asked them, I left my anger coat my voice but not enough to frighten them even though a bit of fear wouldn't have been so bad for these two.

"Your one to talk you come over here and talk to us. Why haven't you talked to us before?" Lauren asked her anger was clear in her voice maybe I had hit a nerve somewhere in our conversation.

"You know I was only trying to be nice, but I can see I'm not wanted here so I'm going to leave," I said getting up and walking off.

_Hopefully that was human enough right?_ I sighed again-trying to be as human as possible- _I wondered how everyone else was doing._

**AN: short, I know but it will be longer next chapter with Emmett! Sorry for some swearing hope I kept to character.**


	5. Just Being One of the Guys EPOV

EPOV (Emmett's)

After saying a farewell to Rose, I headed towards the school's gym. Not because I wanted to fit some pushups and squats into my free time before class, not that I couldn't. With my vampire strength and speed I could probably fit in a hundred or more per minute. _Maybe that should be the next contest with Edward who ever can do the most pushups and squats in a minute wins. Scratch that, this wasn't the time for me to fantasize of beating Edward it was time to be serious, something I rarely was even as a human, but please how hard could being serious be?_

I walked at a human pace towards Forks High's Gym, when I entered jocks were everywhere lifting weights, doing pushups, trying to compete with each other.

I walked towards Jason Mill a senior, also our school's baseball champ.

"Hey Jason," I said grabbing 50lb weights, they weighed nothing to me like a feather to a human but I acted as if they did.

"Emmett right?" Jason asked putting down his 45lb weights and picking up the other 50lb weights and began doing biceps curls.

The man was buff, nearly as buff as me; I could smell the steroids in his blood.

"Yep," I responded to his question

"That means your dating the blonde hottie from my science class," Jason said.

I mentally growled at the words 'blonde hottie' _of course I thought of my Rose that way, but that was no way for a woman to be treated, if only he knew she was so much more than looks._

"Yeah Rosalie, there's more to her than you think," I said cleverly to make sure he could understand I appreciated Rosalie for more than her looks.

"Oh like in bed," a boy form Jason's posse said named Brendon

"No, I mean her heart," I responded, I wasn't about to get into Rosalie's and my sex life. Not that these boys needed to know.

"Oh so you really love her?" Jason asked than under his breath said "Then I don't got a chance,"

"Yes, I really love her!" I said a bit too loud so the whole gym heard

"Ok well aren't the two of you living with each other?" asked Jason

"Yeah but that's because we were both adopted," I said

"Oh," Jason replied

The bell rang and I left the gym, _ok that didn't work_ I thought. Heading to my first class German I saw Rosalie standing outside the classroom waiting.

"I missed you," she said

"I missed you too baby," I said smiling; the smell of steroids hit my nose followed by Jason's voice as he and his posse walked into the French room, sitting conveniently next to the German room.

"Have fun Emmett," Julian another of Jason's posse said hitting me on the back. He took in a sharp breath as his human flesh hit my hard vampire exterior.

He walked off mentioning something about me and steroids.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked her head turning back towards me

"Oh just being human," I answered

Rosalie shook her head in disbelief and entered the room

"What?" I asked confused as she sat in our usual seats.

"Oh nothing, just can't believe you're hanging out with those guys," she said pulling out her notebook. One of our many props, I followed her lead and took mine out. I looked down at it as a thought came to mind.

"You know today I'm taking notes," I decided

"Really?" Rosalie asked shocked

"Yeah, it's a human thing to do right?" I asked her

She nodded "I didn't expect you to get so into this," she admitted, but I could tell by the smile spreading on her face she was grateful I wanted to try.

"Anything for you baby," I said

She smiled "stop your going to make me blush," she said

I stared at her confused

"I was copying Bella," she whispered

"Well then, I'll copy Edward. I can't sleep with you because I'm such a virgin and it goes against my virgin ways," I joked acting dramatic.

"Grow up Emmett," she said as the teacher entered

"You know I can't," I retorted

Rosalie rolled her eyes, it was funny how a few differences could make you feel so different, _maybe this could work_ I thought pulling out my notebook.

"Class get ready to take some notes, what we will learn today will be on you midterm exam," Mr. Pope said this comment was followed by a sea of groans. I joined in making Mr. Pope lift an eyebrow I knew this wasn't like me but if this was human I would do it, I turned to Rosalie but she stayed quiet.

The class went by slowly both Rose and I jotted down notes, and listened carefully to Mr. Pope.

"Being human is tiring," I said to Rosalie as we headed to lunch

She nodded, _I hope this works_ I thought

**AN: Sorry for late update, R&R please!**


	6. Missing the Rain BPOV

**Author's Note: I've returned! So sorry for late update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

BPOV (Bella's)

The bell rang signaling lunch; I headed out of English with Alice on my tail.

"Hey Bella!" she greeted cheerfully

"Hi Alice," I greeted smiling at her

"So do you happen to know what today's specials are?" she asked

_Specials? Was she planning on taking me to the mall later? Because I had a lot of homework and two tests to cram for._

"You know food wise?" she asked

"Is this a rhetorical question, because you should know Alice," I told her

"Oh your right!" she exclaimed, "chicken and broccoli for soup of the day and hot dogs and hamburgers for the other specials!" she said in the same tone

"Uh-Alice your scaring me," I told her, _why was she so excited about the food specials…_ maybe someone realized they don't eat and will be watching them or their trying to be more human and not stand out too much.

"Oh sorry Bella," she said as we entered the cafeteria

I was shocked the usual Cullen table was abandoned, "where's everyone?" I asked

"Rose is sitting with Jessica and Lauren," Alice said pointing to Lauren's usual table where Rosalie sat sticking out with her real blonde locks. "Emmett's sitting with the jocks, excluding Mike of course," I turned to the jock table Emmett was laughing with a bunch of guys like he belonged there. "Jasper is sitting with the drama club," strangely enough he seemed perfect there. "I will be sitting with you, Angela, Ben, and Edward," Alice concluded.

"What's going on? Why aren't we sitting together?" I asked

"We've expanded our horizons and made new friends," Alice said

_Oh… but still why was Rosalie with Jessica and Lauren?_ I thought they hated each other

Edward and Alice followed me up to the lunch line, "what's really going on?" I asked

"What do you mean love?" asked Edward ordering a burger

"I mean why is everyone acting so strange? Why is Rosalie being friendly to Lauren and Jessica? Alice why aren't you panicking over Jasper like you always do? Why isn't Emmet doing another 'Edward's a prude' joke?" I asked

"Rosalie forgives Lauren for being a bitch, Jasper can take care of himself anyways I'm still watching him," she pointed to her eyes and to Edward's forehead.

"And since when have you enjoyed Emmett making fun of me?" asked Edward

"I don't but it's normal, I like normal," I said

"Normal? You're dating a vampire and your best friend is a vampire," Edward said.

"Well as normal as it can be, I just miss the way things used to be," I concluded ordering my soup

"We're not changing just trying new things," Alice said calmly

I didn't want to tell them that it was probably pointless to make friends with everyone else, especially Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie since they would graduate soon. _Unless…_ I thought I dropped my tray causing the soup to spill onto the ground.

"Another Klutz attack," Lauren snided, I hadn't heard her sneak up on me grabbing herself a fork for her salad.

I didn't pay attention to her words_, were the Cullen's able to turn human. No it's not possible, is it?_

"Bella are you alright?" Angela asked grabbing some napkins

"Yeah, just spaced out sorry," I apologized grabbing some napkins and cleaned up the mess.

Angela nodded but she didn't seem so convinced

"I guess I need to go up and buy some lunch," I said smiling at her

"No more soup," Angela said apologetically

"You can have my burger if you don't mind, I'm not that hungry," said Edward

"Thanks," I said quickly all of a sudden I couldn't look at him it made me sick. I knew he was up to something, something he was hiding from me.

"Bella you alright?" whispered Alice

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled giving her a fake smile

I knew Alice could see right through it but she didn't say anything, lunch passed in a blur and before I knew it, it was biology.

"Wait up Bella!" called Mike

Unlike other times he chased me down I slowed down, "what's up?" I asked him

"Why were you so quiet at lunch? Did you and Cullen get in a fight?" he asked hopeful

"I'm just mad that's all," I responded truthfully

"At me?" Mike asked

"No, just the Cullen's," I said, I knew Edward was walking behind me I could feel his presence something I usually wanted but not now.

We walked quietly and awkwardly to class, I sat in my seat while our teacher wrote on the board.

"What did I do?" asked Edward, "was it the burger?" he asked

"No," I replied jotting down the notes from the board not even giving Edward a glance.

Edward was a silent for the rest of class; he must have realized pestering would only cause me to be angry. After class he walked me to gym, still silent.

I ended out sitting out once again, before we even started a new activity Coach Clapp must have finally figured out I was danger to my fellow students.

I watched as the class played badminton hitting the bird back and forth, it distracted me for a while but then all the pain and anger hit me. I blinked back the tears; _I was not going to cry_ I told myself.

But it didn't help the hot tears rolled down my face I tried to wipe them off but it seemed a never ending task. After a few minutes I told Coach Clapp I wasn't feeling well he gave me a quick look and asked if I could walk to the nurse myself. I nodded my head in reply and headed out of the gym, instead of heading to the nurse I walked to my car.

Glad I had begged Edward to let me drive my old rusty Chevy to school, against his own better judgment he let me.

I smiled at that thought it didn't take much to convince him, I sat in my car and rolled the windows down to let fresh air in and leaned back to shut my eyes.

"Boo!" called Alice from the back seat followed by a laugh from Emmett

_Weren't they meant to be in class?_ I opened my eyes and without looking at them asked "what are you two doing here?"

"Skipping class," said Alice nonchantly

"I see that, but why are you in my car?" I asked

"Oh! We are, aren't we?" asked Emmett looking around like he had no clue where he is. "Edward was right your car_ is_ a mess,"

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. I wasn't sure what they were up to but I was sure it wouldn't help my now sour mood.

"Isn't the question 'why aren't you in class?' After all Bella, Emmett and I have had our own share of high school time and time again. But this is your first time," Alice said

"It was gym," I replied

"I _love_ gym. Well I would if I could use all my strength," said Emmett

"Emmett not helping," Alice said

Emmett pouted

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked

I turned to her and sighed I guess it was no use I would have to say something. "I just miss… ah… the rain!" I replied

"The rain? But you hate the rain," replied Alice then she smiled as if she was hiding something. "Yes the _rain,"_ she said

"What's this about the rain? Will there be a thunderstorm too?" asked Emmett who seemed to be in his own world.

"Bella _misses_ the rain," Alice said

Emmett's brow burrowed in thought then he smiled "oh,"

"OK whatever you two are hiding, stop it!" I said

"We're not hiding anything Bella," Alice's smile grew into a mischief one and I felt a chill run down my back.

"I'm serous you guys this isn't funny," I said, I kept my voice calm but I could hear my heart hammering against my head and I know they could too.

"We're not doing anything," Emmett said mirroring Alice's smile

I felt my hands extend in front of me and grab the steering wheel, my hands clenched into fists and my eyes screwed shut. This had to be a bad dream, that was all it was Alice and Emmett would never do this to me.

"Calm down Bella it's ok," Alice said her hand gently rubbing my right shoulder; I slowly unclenched with each stroke. "We just don't understand why you're so upset,"

"So you scare it out of me?" I asked I know it was stupid to be scared of something like that it was just a little too creepy.

"Honestly I didn't think you would break so soon," Emmett said "Edward's going to be pissed," instead of frowning at the idea he grinned his dimple smile.

"I guess I'm still a little out of my element today," I said, I was hoping neither of them would ask why because I know I couldn't bring myself to say the truth. To say I knew something was up, because I could feel it in the pit of my stomach I knew something was about to happen.

"It's not about us trying to widen our horizons is it?" asked Alice

She was so close and I had to hold my tongue, I had to promise myself I wouldn't tell her, I had to promise I wouldn't break. But instead I nodded my head a jerk-reaction I didn't even realize it until I saw Alice's gold eyes widen in my rear view mirror, that she saw it.

"What?" asked Emmett, who was the only one out of the loop as he had no extraordinary qualities well except for strength but that wouldn't help him in this situation.

"You are," Alice replied in a distant voice, it almost seemed as if she were far away which I guess the future was. "You are, and you don't believe it," Alice said as she returned to the present.

"What don't you believe?" asked Emmett

I sunk into my seat and my hands slid next to me "isn't it obvious after such a long time that it isn't possible to reverse the changes you go through to transform?" I asked it wasn't actually my first response but it was all I was willing to say.

"Science changes every day, the world is continually in motion Bella, miracles can happen," Alice said

"Wait! Bella knows?" asked Emmett

"She knows that we are trying but that's it," Alice responded

"You got it in the mail right?" I asked, I couldn't believe I was saying this but I was still uncertain that it was even possible for this to happen. After all how can anyone even a professional scientist who has spent years researching this, reverse death. As the Cullen's were in some way only the walking dead. I cringed at that thought, it was hard to remember Edward didn't have a pulse and never would it was something I had grown accustomed too. Some people lived to hear each other's heart beats I lived to only be with him.

"Yes," they said together

"Did it say something like 8 ways to turn human or something like that?" I asked

"10 but pretty much, why?" asked Alice

"Ah…" I started

"You think its spam?" she asked unconvinced "I saw it Bella, I see it with my third eye,"

Emmett laughed

"What? People who are psychics are said to have a third eye," she said

"I feel sorry for Jasper," that caused Alice to kick him

"Well you said the future isn't set in stone right?" I asked

Alice opened her mouth to reply but then my passenger door swung open.

"Mind if I join?"

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I know it's not my best work R&R please!**


	7. Now She Knows

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews! Also so sorry for the late update so I hope this super long chapter helps you forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

BPOV (Bella's)

_Alice opened her mouth to reply but then my passenger door swung open._

"_Mind if I join?"_

"Rose baby you don't have to ask!" said Emmett as she opened the passenger door.

I was right; the voice did belong to Rosalie. _The question is why was she here?_

"Look Bella let's be frank you know how much this means to me," I shook my head. "Edward didn't tell you did he?" she asked her voice coated with utter shock.

"Tell me what?" I asked, feeling my brow burrow in confusion

"That all Rosalie thinks about is how much she misses being human," answered Alice

Rosalie glared at Alice then nodded, "that's right but it isn't _all_ I think about,"

"Virgin ear's my dear," replied Emmett

I blushed at Emmett's comment as Rosalie leaned back to smack him in the head.

"Anyway it's important that this works ok? I want to. No I _need_ to be human," she said her gold eyes begging.

I swallowed my comment and nodded

"Good, anyways won't it be _so_ much easier when Edward's human too?" she asked

_Edward human?_ I never thought of that, a part of me was overjoyed. But another part -a more logical part- realized that my life would be normal I actually enjoyed how it was now. I felt safe, if that all changed _who would save me? _I know it was a selfish thought, but I had been near death too many times. _What if my life really was up?_

"Bella?" Rosalie asked

"I guess," I gulped

"Don't tell me after all this time you still have virgin nerves," she said

That wasn't my main worry but now it was. I was a clumsy virgin _what if I wasn't good?_

"Rose enough it's too much for her," Alice spoke

"Fine, sorry." Rosalie said leaving the car, Emmett followed behind.

"Do you want me to call you out of class?" asked Alice when they left

I nodded, I couldn't face anyone

The plan was, I headed to class then Alice would call me out claiming she was Carlisle. It was working smoothly until I entered the office. There sitting in one of the padded red chairs was Edward.

"Bella!" he called

"Hi," I smiled catching a glimpse at his eyes

They were a bright gold, and it was impossible to remove my gaze from them. But I did.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked

Instead of pushing the question off of him he answered, "I wasn't feeling too good earlier, so I'm waiting for Carlisle,"

I nodded, "me too,"

"I think he's outside," Edward said continuing the charade

He clamped his hand around mine and we headed out the office, once we were out of sight we walked to my car.

"Alice told me everything," he said

I nodded, I thought that was going to be my line not that I actually wanted to talk about it. "Yeah but do we have to talk about it?" I asked trying to make my eyes beg like Rosalie's did earlier.

"Not if you don't want to, but just a quick question I promise I won't be angry with your answer," he said

"Go on," I said as he pulled my car out of the parking lot

"Do you want me to change?" he asked

I was surprised at the question, "honestly no, in some ways it may be great. You won't have to suffer, we can do things we'd never get to because I'm human," I blushed, "but you'll get old Edward and die," I gulped the last word.

"But that's how it's meant to be, and it won't matter if I'm with you but like I said I won't be angry with your decision. Subject dropped." He said

"Are you going through with it?" I asked, hardly believing what was happening

"Yes." He spoke

"Why?" I asked

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it," he said instead of answering

"Well it just got interesting," I replied

He turned back to me, "Bella there is so much I can't do with you. I swear sometimes I'm so close to hurting you, forgetting your human. One day I'll be so caught up and forget and it will kill you," he said his eyes back on the road.

My left hand left my lap and grabbed on to his right, "Then change me Edward, wouldn't forever together be better than a lifetime?" I asked

"What if I kill you? What if my thirst for your blood is more powerful then my reason and thought?" he asked

"You're scared," I mumbled

"Of course!" he replied

"Well guess what? I'm scared too, but not of death. Of losing you. Edward to lose you would_ kill_ me," I said.

"Bella I'm not going anywhere," he said kissing my hand

"I'm not either, you'd have to kill me first," I said

He cringed "don't say that Bella,"

I stared at Charlie's house, I guess it was my home too, though lately it seemed to be farther and farther from home. Like a halfway home, like I would leave soon.

"It's a Friday can I stay over?" I asked

"Sure, Esme has been trying to cook more," he said as we pulled out the driveway.

The drive was short and both dreaded subjects had been dropped

We entered the house and headed up to his room

"No one else is home," Edward said as he noticed me staring at the clock

I nodded in reply and walked to the window, my eyes weren't staring at the sight in front of them. My mind was more trained on the thought of Edward as a mortal! The thought shocked me and excited me at the same time, but deep down I felt Edward and I should be together longer then a lifetime. And what if when-or if! He goes through with it; will he be a hundred and eight year old? It was not that I would push him away but wouldn't this cause a lot of trouble for both of us? I couldn't believe I was thinking this; the thought caused me to blush.

"Mind telling me what you're thinking?" asked Edward

I turned to him, my blush still on my cheeks, "ahh… I—" I stuttered. _What was I supposed to tell him?_ _The truth? It just sounded so awkward, and wouldn't he be insulted?_

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked his smile slipping off his face and being replaced by fear that shimmered in his eyes.

I nodded, my eyes glancing down _he would have to work super hard to get the words out of me_ I thought.

"Bella," he whispered moving closer to me, and gently cradling my chin in his hand, "please."

I had no choice my face was pushed up and I felt stray tears run down the sides of my face. I didn't feel upset, I only felt shame and fear; not of him but of how he would take my answer.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" he asked when I didn't reply he said "or didn't say something?"

"No!" I said a little too loud which shocked us both. "I was just wondering what would happen between us if you go through with this," I said. It was as close to the truth I was willing to go.

"Nothing's going to change," he promised rubbing his left thumb along my cheek.

I sighed as he let go of my chin. _Didn't he realize that everything was going to change? _First of all we wouldn't be able to have our nightly rendezvous or if we did we would probably get caught by Charlie. I couldn't imagine the face my father would make at the sight of us two cramped in my bed, arms around each other. I could just imagine his pale face turning red and purple and he throwing Edward out the house or worse shooting him. Edward could really get hurt I realized which caused me to tear up again.

"Bella?" he asked, I couldn't look at him as I grabbed on to him and cried into his shirt. All of a sudden my feet were off the ground as he carried me to his couch. "What's wrong?" he asked

He stayed silent as I collected myself; he let me lay there with him for I don't know how long. I felt pathetic and I had promised myself that I would stay angry with him but I didn't want him to die. Not today, not tomorrow, never.

"You're wrong Edward, everything's going to change," I whispered

"No it's not," he promised

"Yes it will! You'll no longer be invincible or read minds or-" I began listing off things

"-That's fine with me, so I'll be more careful," he said

"It means you can't sneak into my room at night, or you might get caught by Charlie and who knows what he'll do to you!" I retorted

"OK true, but I have a lot of sleep to catch up on. And there's always weekends and sleepovers with Alice," he said.

"I guess, but it will be so strange not having you there," I said

"I'm always a phone call away," he promised

I nodded and held on tighter to him, suddenly the whole day hit me and I couldn't beat the sleep that followed next.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! It took so long to write this chapter hope you enjoyed it and have a happy new year!**


End file.
